Public Display of Theo's Affention
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca does not dislike her betrothed's affections, certainly not. actually she loves it however sometimes his clingyness get's on her nerve when it comes to his public affections.


Title: Public Display of Theo's Affections

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: GrancrestSenki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Theo started his peaceful reign as an Emperor and temporarily stayed in Eramu or Siluca's homeland since it is now his named Empire's named Leon Capital, Theo currently has been standing at the side, pouting and staring at Siluca who's working with the mages as they plan to become teachers for the children since they need to learn how to live with no magic soon.

Some Mages stayed with their Lords as their advisers and secretaries, some married the lords and lady they are serving, however those who wanted to be themselves volunteered to be teachers and now meeting up with Siluca as they make plans.

"Lady Siluca, his Majesty has been staring at you for an hour now" one mage whispered to Siluca and the female once giggled.

Siluca dismissed them but some tried to eavesdrop, Siluca walked to her betrothed and cupped both his cheeks, "Okay, what's wrong this time?" she sighed and Theo pulled her by the waist and buried his nose to her neck with his muffled voice, "I can't understand you" she giggled and she buried her nails to his favorite spot on his head and started massaging it.

"I just miss you" he pouted.

"We see each other every day" she continued to giggle at his antics, "And we sleep together?" she assured.

"Well, yes, but when we see each other we would just say hi and that's it, and when in bed, you're too tired for anything" Theo has a point, "I want to hug and kiss you right now" he demanded.

"You're doing it actually" she mused while blushing and Theo leaned in to kiss her nose and lips, he pulled her to sit on his lap while he took on of the seats offered in the meeting hall.

Siluca rested her head to his shoulder and Theo held her close, "I'm still not used to your public affections" she admitted.

"You better get used to it then, because I did the end of my bargain and I really starve with your affections too"

"Sorry I've been busy lately" she pecked his lips.

"It's okay, I know how you work because we promised to help rebuild what's lost" and he kissed her nose.

"Are both done?" suddenly Ervin cleared his throat and awkwardly walked in them as he informed that there will be others to use the chamber. Theo accompanied Siluca to her next place where she would see the construction of the public school for children, they planned to have it all over the lands of Empire.

Both had been greeted and curtseyed by the people as Theo being the Emperor and Siluca as his betrothed and life partner, the capital's people teased them because of Theo's affections, he would spoon feed her with all the food and delicacies being offered to him and he would distract her.

For another two days his affections went on, the Lords serving him at present mused at the Emperor as he is like a whipped man following what his wife said until Siluca had it with him disturbing her from work, she sighed.

"Are you done with work?" she asked while the workers and lords present.

"About that…" scratching his chin, and Siluca finally found a hole to push her beloved man for distraction.

"Go do your work now, don't let it pile up" she pointed to his office direction, the workers had to stop their work and watch the scene, a mere woman pointing direction and demanding the Emperor to do his work, it was a sight to see, the Lords, Lassic, Selge, Juzel, and Ladvan had to stifle their amusement at the Emperor who looked like a kicked puppy, "I said, now" with that Theo sighed giving up.

"You're relentless" looking back with a pout, "I'll do what you say" and marched to his office.

"Was that too much?" she looked at Laura who's ready to laugh.

"You know, I would kill to have a sweet man like that" Laura laughed at her, "But really do you really need to do that to him?"

And Siluca ignored her after that question, "So if Siluca tells him to do the laundry, would he do it?" asked by Juzel out of nowhere when suddenly Aishela appeared.

"Actually, Siluca was upset with him way back, she told him to do their laundry back in Bulltava he actually did, Ervin and I found him at the back of the castle with a huge wooden tub scrubbing her uniform" the people who heard it jaw fell at the revelation.

"Yup, I would kill for a man like that" said by Laura wheezing.

* * *

Meanwhile Lassic and Moreno who followed Theo to his office as Lassic appointed himself as his personal guard while Moreno being good friends with Theo as he is sensible to talk to and the same time following his own boss Lassic.

"You know, try giving Siluca the cold shoulder? Maybe she'll change after" snorted Moreno in suggestion.

"Pardon? The what?" Theo asked in confution.

"Cold shoulder" Moreno cleared.

"Huh?"

Moreno sighed, "Try and ignore her for a while, you know put some space and make her miss you instead" he cleared.

"Oh… I don't know if I can handle that…" he told looking down.

"Man… my friend has fallen to the pit of love deeply" Lassic scratched his head.

"I think I can help with that" suddenly out of nowhere Ervin again appeared.

"For the love of…" Theo held on to his chest after being shocked to death by Ervin appearing behind him, "Can you please stop that? You're going to kill me!" said Theo.

"Apologies" said Ervin and placed loads of paperwork on his table.

"This is a lot than usual?" he asked.

"Well, considering all the constructions and all the laws that you have passed, many funding is to be needed, while you try to maintain the less tax from the people.

"True, but the product circulation had been working fine right? The money circulates as the trade of products does?"

"The Marquis of Jalucia offered many of his vassal ships together with the Queen of Haman, sir" he confirmed.

"That's good, as the money circulates it means the people get their fair share out of it with their crops and products being sold, and the same time the tax they are paying will not be a burden, besides the money is being used for the construction of the facilities for the masses anyways" he told and continued to read and sign some documents.

From being a love sic idiot to a capable Emperor he became.

* * *

For a week, Siluca rarely saw Theo, instead of meeting him around the halls and having their usual greetings he wasn't around, when it's time for rest it's either he's late to come back to bed and sleep on the sofa or he wouldn't even be back to their room, she's getting anxious, she knows he's not cheating since he's been doing work on his office but after she threw him to do his work he had been avoiding her.

Truth to be told, she loves all his affections but sometimes his affections are too much and she gets embarrassed however after not seeing him for a week she kinds of eel guilty the same time Theo deprived, she wanted to hug and kiss him but seeing he's clearly busy and avoiding her she feels bad.

Sighing while playing with her tea, Sartorus noticed her and spoke, "You know, back in my day, my wife who used to be a Lady of her land and my contracted Lord, she does the same affections to me, but I acted the same as you and put work first. And you know what's the regret I have right now?" he asked, Marrine, Alexis, Aubestes, Aishela and Petr present, "That I never returned it and spend some decent time with her, she was taken from me early" he told and Siluca looked sad.

"You know, we heard everything from Lord Igor, that was mean of you… I never did that to my Dear Alexis even though he's ten times more pesky than that" the Lord Jalucia looked horrified at his betrothed, "You know you shouldn't have done that, maybe he's trying o kill himself with the stress for his work" calmly sipping her own tea, Siluca looked pale and stared at Marrine and then bolted out of her seat.

"I cant believe that actually worked" said by the cheeky old mage and the other Couple looked horrified at the old man, "Goodness, that dear child of yours needs a little guiltripping before following" sipping his tea.

"And I almost believed you too…" chuckled Aubestes.

"I thought you're about to say, I should've done that kind of things to keep her from trouble, but I was wrong" said Aishela pulling her lover Petr who followed in defeat.

* * *

"I'm sorry my Lady but a strict order from the Emperor not be disturbed by anyone" said by the guard, Siluca tried to plead, bribe him or even threaten him but he did not budge. Siluca in defeat headed to their shared bed chamber and tried to think of anything to get to Theo.

"That was scary sir" said by the guard to Moreno who gave him a reward money.

"At least we drove her away…"

"I think she's giving in sir?"

"Oh… she is… after what Sir. Sartorus did, she's knocked to her senses" said Moreno.

"How's his Majesty?" the guard asked.

"Drained and about to die without seeing her but he's distracted with work, he's napping at the moment"

"I'll keep a close eye for now" said by the guard with a nod

"Thanks"

Moreno left Theo's office leaving Juzel inside joining the Emperor napping, papers were all around the desk and the room looked messy.

Theo slumping on his huge plush study chair murmuring on his sleep, his eyes had dark bags underneath and he looked pale, with his coat off and left to hang on his chair, he slept.

* * *

Siluca with a plan she checked the guard from time to time and found Juzel going out the office, until the guard followed the Lord Siluca took it as her signal and sneaked in to her betrothed's study chamber only to find him with dead tired eyes, pale face, and black bags under his eyes, he signed papers like he was programmed to do it mechanically, Siluca looked horrified at his state and rushed to him pulling the quell from his hand and putting it to it's place, cupping his face remembering what Marrine said about Theo killing himself with work.

Siluca pulled him and she sobbed telling she's sorry until she heard his familiar soft snore, kissing his temple she woke him up only to guide him to the soft and let him rest there, taking off his boots and loosening up his shirt unbuttoning almost all of it knowing he liked to sleep only with his pants on.

She hummed and run her fingers to his hair, his head laid on her lap as she massages his head, Theo moaned in pleasure with her touches on his favorite spot and turned himself to cuddle her mid section.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moreno and the other lords listened to his ring, the other one which he left on Theo's table making sure it was covered by some paper, they mused at the small hums and cooing of Siluca to the sleeping Theo, Juzel was called by Moreno after Ervin followed Siluca secretly as she had been coming back checking, Juzel told the guard it's time to go and let the Mage go in as planned.

"Well, that worked…" said Moreno shutting off his magic ring and making sure to place guards outside Theo's office to avoid some unwanted visitors disturbing the couple.

* * *

Days later Theo had been working in his office again however it wasn't like his grueling paper reading and signing, instead, Siluca would manage his work for a certain amount and she would spend the rest of the day in his office with him, Ervin bringing the tea, while the Lords who are always with Theo decided it would be good to leave them both alone to have their privacy as a couple, besides Theo never forgets his job as a ruling Emperor and his soon-to-be-wife is there to keep him in line.

However the fact that Theo is a whipped man circulated around the land after Aishela revealed he would do any chore whatever his soon-to-be-wife demands him to do even with his status, and it was proven after the rumors that the Emperor worked to his office to no end after Siluca demands him to.

~END~


End file.
